


Is This The End?

by SnarkyBadger



Category: Supernatural, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Demon!Venom Symbiote, Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers for s15ep18, Unrequited Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBadger/pseuds/SnarkyBadger
Summary: Castiel's thoughts as he confesses his feelings to Dean, and what happens as the Empty takes him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Is This The End?

I don't know where this came from. It clawed it's way out of my brain jar.

This is a one shot. Seriously, I won't be continuing this. If someone else takes inspiration from this and wishes to write more, go ahead. Otherwise, this is it.

* * *

I knew as I spoke, as I watched his face, his expressions, that he didn't feel the same as I did. Dean loved me, yes, but as a brother, as family, which, yes, that was wonderful, so wonderful, but my love for him had changed over the years. Grown and shifted and evolved.

At first, I'd thought him arrogant, cold and harsh and bloodthirsty, ready to do anything and become anything to fight the darkness of the world and the inherant darkness that the human spirit can have. But as I stayed, as I watched and protected and slowly became an integral part of his life, I learned. I learned that he loved Sam with the brilliance of the sun, that even small things, like pie or a good beer, would bring about rare, true, smiles from him.

I learned that he carried every failure and loss on his shoulders as if it was his duty to forever mourn those he had lost, even if they had been brief friends or allies. And Sam. Dean would do anything to protect his little brother. Had done everything to protect him. Things from the darkness, from Hell and beyond, had tried to rip them apart, and all had failed.

And now... Now I suppose, as I stand here, bearing my soul, I realize that despite my wish for him to be free of the burdens he carries, my death will become another weight upon his shoulders, it will become another heavy stone that will threaten to erode his spirit and tear at his soul and convictions. I hope Sam will be able to help him, though I am aware that my death will hurt Sam as well. Perhaps just as much, though for different reasons.

Angels... We rarely stray. I am an outcast, I know this. I allowed these humans, these Winchester Brothers, to inexorably change me, down to the fibre of my being. I came to understand them better than any other, even God, apparently. My own Father didn't even understand me, but Dean, I believe, I hope--

No. Hope has no place here. Despite my desire that this be a happy event, that this is not a goodbye - a goodbye that is so much more permanent than Hell, for I know that no Angel will come to pull me from this darkest of perditions -this is the end. 

Dean doesn't seem to understand, or if he does, he clings to denial. I know what I must do, I know that this is something that has been a long time coming, chasing at my coat tails for years. But it doesn't matter to me if he doesn't love me as I love him, all it matters is that I had the chance to tell him, to let him know that I cherished him most.

I hate having to shove him aside, leaving a handprint on his jacket, a copy of the scar he carries on his shoulder from when I ripped him out of Hell all those years ago. But I know him. He'd only try to protect me, and in this, I know he mustn't. Losing him... it would break me. And I would rather let the Empty destroy what I am than watch him die.

Death barges through the door at the same time that the Empty embraces me. The coldness of the touch burns me to my soul, and I close my eyes, allowing myself to be taken. If it means that he continues to live, I will gladly give myself up.

I am pulled into darkness. Fire, greater than anything Hell has ever stoked turns my wings to ashes, every feather catching light as I plummet. My tears evaporate as my skin scalds, and even though my eyes as closed I can see the fire far below rushing towards me. Death, or at least it's personification, shrieks to my left, trying to fight, to use whatever power she has to break free, but I know it's impossible. 

The darkness enfolds her, squeezes tight, and then she is gone. I continue to fall into the flames, until I hit a rocky, sharp, bottom. The air is ash, the sky roiling flames. Blackness, like living oil, undulates around me, circling me, but I am too weak and too tired to fight. Would there be any point? I accepted my Fate.

A part of it lunges at me, and I instinctively try to wrap my wings around myself to protect myself - futile, the pinions are gone, feathers soot, the bones charred and shattered.

Coldness, so cold, like what I think liquid nitrogen must feel like, envelops me. Evil, it's evil, the purest form, darker than any demon. It slides into my flesh, into every cut and burn, coiling inside me, like a sickness, like a poison. The Empty inspects me from the inside out, it's thoughts - dear God, it can _think_ \- slick and viscous, like tar, invading my mind.

And then, to my horror, it speaks, it's voice rumbling through my being, it's hunger for the heavenly light that is my soul evident. 

**Hello, Little Angel. What a delicious morsel you are.** It chuckles and I shudder in revulsion, tears cleaning trails down my soot covered face as it slicks it's mind though my memories, it's yearning for the Earthen plane evident. 

"What--- What _are_ you?"

It laughs again **I? I am Venom. And you... You, are mine. And together, we will find a way to be free, and then... then Little Angel, you and I, will feast.**

.

.

.


End file.
